Bob Dil-a
by celrock
Summary: After watching a monster movie, the Rugrats start to notice Dil, now 1-years-old, is crawling around, chewing everything up in site, including biting them, and crying in pain. As a result, they are led to believe he's turning into an evil monster named Bob Dil-a, and there's no stopping him. Or is something else going on with Dil, that the others are failing to recognize.


Bob Dil-a

Summary: After watching a monster movie, the Rugrats start to notice Dil, now 1-years-old, is crawling around, chewing everything up in site, including biting them, and crying in pain. As a result, they are led to believe he's turning into an evil monster named Bob Dil-a, and there's no stopping him. Or is something else going on with Dil, that the others are failing to recognize.

Editional Notes: Tommy is 2, Chuckie is 3, and as mentioned earlier, Dil is now 1 and crawling. And, as a reminder, I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters.

A monster movie is on the TV, where this huge, hairy monster, about 30 feet tall is eating everything in sight. Tommy, Chuckie, Zachary, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Dil are all watching the movie when Didi comes into the room to find them on the floor in front of the TV watching the movie, and grandpa Lou, asleep in a chair.

"What on earth is this movie! This is way too scary for young toddlers," exclaimed Didi as she snatched the remote control out of grandpa's lap and turned off the TV. Grandpa woke up.

"Hey, I was watching that." He snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I will not have the kids watching that movie. They'll have nightmares." Didi continued.

Later on, everyone's playing in the playpen, when Dil starts chewing on their stuff. He puts the ear of a stuffed teddy bear into his mouth.

"Why is Dil doing that?" Zack asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Replied Tommy.

"Maybe he's hungry." Added Lil.

"Nah, we all ate breakfast already." Replied Tommy.

"Unless…" Chuckie said nervously.

"Unless what?" Asked Tommy.

"Unless… He's turning into a monster like the one on TV!" Chuckie continued.

"That must be it!" Exclaimed Kimi. "Dil's turned into Bob Dil-a! The meanest monster in all the land!"

Suddenly, the living room transforms into a huge jungle, and the little ones are dressed in explorer's suits. Dil is this huge looking baby, crawling around, eating everything in sight. The trees, the grass, and anything he can get his mouth on.

"Oh no! We've got to get away!" Tommy shouted, as they ran through the jungle, Bob Dil-a chasing after them.

"But where can we hide?" Chuckie asked.

Suddenly, Kimi spots a cave up ahead.

"I know," Kimi answered, "We can hide in the cave!"

They crawled into the cave, which was beneath the couch in reality. Zachary, who's last in line, doesn't make it. Bob Dil-a grabs at Zachary's hand.

"Outch! Bob Dil-a's got me!" Cried Zachary.

"Where's Zachary?" Asked Chuckie.

"He's not here Chuckie." Replied Tommy.

"He must have gotten caught by Bob Dil-a." Chuckie replied worriedly.

"I'll get him, I'm the closest to the exit of the cave." Kimi said boldly, as she crawled out of the cave, headed towards Zachary and Bob Dil-a.

In reality, Kimi crawled out from under the couch, to find Dil was drooling all over Zack's hand.

"What are you doing?" Asked Zack.

"I'm here to save you from Bob Dil-a. The others are safe in the cave." Kimi replied.

"You don't need to save me, and our friends can come out. Dil's not a monster after all." Zack explained.

"He's not?" Kimi asked, looking confused.

"No. I know why Dil's been biting everything. Come take a look." Zack said to Kimi, motioning her towards Dil, the two of them looking in his mouth, to find that 2 teeth had come in on the bottom, and another tooth was starting to come in on top.

"See? Dil's just getting his first few teeth." Zack continued. "He's biting cuz it hurts, right Dil?"

Dil nodded.

"Oh, ok, well then I'll go get the others." Said Kimi, as she ran back towards the couch, the others following her out back into the room.

"But even if he's not Bob Dil-a, how are we gonna stop him?" Chuckie asked. "If he keeps chewing up everything in sight, we won't have anything left to play with, and we'll get booboos on our hands and feat!"

"I know," Tommy said excitedly as he ran towards the playpen and returned a few minutes later with a teasing ring.

"If we give Dil the magic ring to bite on, he'll stop being a monster and turn back into Dil." Tommy continued, as he handed Dil the ring. Dil smiled and started chewing on it.

"Yay! We defeated Bob Dil-a!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"Yeah, and we're sorry if we thought you were turning into a monster. We should have known you'd be starting to get teeth," Said Zack with a smile. "Of course, you guys are lucky. At least even after Dil has chewed on something it can still be played with. Whenever I would chew up stuff when my teeth started coming in, it would have to be cleaned before any other babies or toddlers played with it."

"What do you mean Zack?" Asked Tommy.

"I couldn't share my toys after I put them into my mouth cuz I have thrush." Zack answered.

"Thrush?" Answered Phil and Lil simultaneously.

"Yeah, you know what Thrush is, it's where diapie rash comes from." Zack answered.

"Me and Lil use to get diapie rash all the time before we were potty trained and we don't remember no Thrush." Said Phil.

"You guys are 2 and a half years old and potty trained now, you probably forgotted all about it. Everyone knows Thrush attacks the mouth, making it as painful as teeth coming in, only all through the mouth." Replied Zack. "Trust me on this one, I know from experience."

"Ah, it doesn't matter. What matters is, we saved our stuff from Dil!" Kimi exclaimed.

"And as long as you have your teasing ring Dilly, you're gonna be ok too." Said Tommy happily, patting Dil on the shoulder.

"Hey, let's go play." Said Phil as he headed off towards the playpen, the others following him.

The End

Final Notes: I was inspired to write this story as a result of the fact that my nephew Zachary is starting to get his first teeth, and is putting everything in his mouth. It should also be noted that in reality, he does have Thrush, and apparently, you can have it for a long time, even at 8 months old and up. Hope you all enjoyed that short story, and, there's more tales from their toddlerhood and childhood, coming soon.


End file.
